


Eds, who's your crush?

by chucklehoneybear



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drabble, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Crush, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier One Shot, Fluff, Jealous Richie Tozier, M/M, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Being a Dumbass, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucklehoneybear/pseuds/chucklehoneybear
Summary: Eddie tells Richie about his crush, and Richie gets super jealous. Little does he know who Eddie is referring to.Richie is a dumbass and Eddie is super slick.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 195





	Eds, who's your crush?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I love these two and yeah please enjoy this tooth rotting fluff piece.

“So.” Richie sat Eddie down pointedly, squinting at him through his thick glasses. Eddie raised a questioning brow.

“So _what_ , dumbass?”

“I overheard you talking to Bev about your ‘crush’ just now.” Richie made little air quotes with his fingers, pacing in front of Eddie as the boy watched on with an amused smile on his face.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t be eavesdropping on other people’s conversations. Your parents never taught you that?” Eddie made a move to stand up, and Richie pushed him lightly on the shoulder. “What are you doing?” Eddie complained.

“As one of your oldest friends, I think I deserve the right to know.” Richie was trying his best to stomach the bitter jealousy that was burning inside of him, and it was taking every bit of his energy to sound normal. Whoever Eddie liked, he had to know. She must be the luckiest girl in the world, he thought, his heart aching at the thought that Eddie loved, _Loved_ , with a capital L, someone else.

“You don’t _deserve_ to know shit.”

“Come on Eds, I swear I won’t tell!” Richie pleaded, grasping Eddie’s hands in his own and pouting ever so slightly. “I promise I’ll buy you ice cream if you tell me- I’ll lend you my comics, if you want to-“

“Okay, okay!” Eddie giggled.

“Thass right, senhorr!” Richie beamed at him, and Eddie smiled the absolute cutest smile ever, his face flushed red. Richie had the sudden urge to pinch his cheek, but decided against it, because he really didn’t want to upset Eddie when he was so close to telling him who his crush was.

“I can’t tell you their exact name, but…” Eddie trailed off, his eyes staring glazedly in the distance. Wow, Richie thought, jealousy threatening to choke him up. He must really like her, whoever she is.

“My crush,” Eddie began, and Richie perked up attentively. “is like the smartest person ever. But acts really dumb all the time. They’re kinda an idiot, but I think it’s super cute. Oh, and my crush is also crazy funny.” Eddie grinned at Richie, and Richie’s heart sank. Smart _and_ funny? He couldn’t possibly compete with that.

“Lawdd, she sure sounds like a good one!” Richie exclaimed half heartedly, and Eddie laughed.

“My crush also has really messy hair? Like, I don’t think they’ve ever brushed their hair in their life, ever.” Eddie pouted his lips thoughtfully, and Richie grimaced.

“Sounds gross. Why do you still like her then?”  
Eddie paused for a while, big brown eyes searching Richie’s, and Richie could feel his heart skip a beat.

“I guess I just do. I don’t really know.” For a moment, Eddie’s eyes flickered down to Richie’s lips, and Richie adjusted his glasses nervously to distract himself; because the way his heart was pounding in his chest, he would probably end up in the ER if Eddie kept on looking at him like this.

“Well, I’m happy for you, Eds,” Richie managed a smile, and Eddie smiled back.

“Did I mention that they’re an idiot?”

Richie groaned. “An idiot with messy hair? You got some fine taste, my love.” At this, Eddie laughed and stood up. He looked at Richie, his expression amused, endeared, and something else Richie couldn’t quite put a finger on.

“You’re gonna ask her out on a date or something soon?” Richie dropped his gaze and lowered his voice. “M’lady.”

“Stop it, asshole!” Eddie slapped Richie’s arm, repressing a grin. “I won’t ask…them… out like that. That’s gross.”

“Okay then, how do you plan on wooing the special lady?”

Eddie shrugged. “I don’t know. But _someone_ did promise to buy me ice cream if I told them about my crush, didn’t they?”

“Finee,” Richie rolled his eyes and Eddie grinned triumphantly.

“After you.” he gestured at the door.

“Such a gentleman, my Eds.” Richie’s heart did a swoop as Eddie threw an arm around his shoulder.

“Beep fucking beep, Trashmouth.”


End file.
